User blog:Vincent Ly/Fictionalized Tomboys
These are all the fictional tomboys. Disney Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible (character) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story franchise) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph franchise) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) GoGo in Suit.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Marvel Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen Elektra Portrait Art.png|Elektra Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (X-Men) Touchstone Pictures Lucasfilm Rey Sq.jpg|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpg|Torra Doza (Star Wars Resistance) Kneesaa.jpg|Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Star Wars: Ewoks) Marion.png|Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark) 20th Century Fox Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) HayleySmithFischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Tumblr m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1 500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) Disney Junior Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Mitzy.jpg|Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Anakonda .jpeg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) ATOM lioness.jpeg|Lioness (A.T.O.M. – Alpha Teens on Machines) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) 8FFFDF1D-A2BA-4409-AD4D-BF93E9634673.jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Azul 1.jpeg|Azul (Combo Ninos) Warner Bros. 185px-Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Charity pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Buena Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Lexi Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie franchise) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Susan Test.jpg|Susan Test (Johnny Test) U.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) DC Comics New Line Cinema Arwen.jpg|Arwen Undómiel (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Tau ruel with a knife and dagger.jpeg|Tauriel (The Hobbit trilogy) Kitty from Dumb and Dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Soo-Yung (adult).jpeg|Soo-Yung Hung (Rush Hour trilogy) Nancy Thompson 2.png|Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street trilogy) Cartoon Network Buttercup 2016.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshmura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (young (Ben 10 franchise)) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Pasty Smiles (Camp Lazlo) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Chowder-panini.jpg|Panini (Chowder) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) Connie CYM by Luxenroar.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Ashi from Samurai Jack (Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Tulip Olsen infinity train.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea Keezheekoni (Clarence) Charlene from Victor and Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) New chloe.png|Chole Park (We Bare Bears) Hanna-Barbera Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Casey kelp.PNG|Casey Kelp (Snorks) Viacom Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon 365px-Sandy Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SqauarePants) Tumblr oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) CindyArt.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-0.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Penny sanchez big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Nick Jr. Mirage Studios MTV Comedy Central CBS NBCUniversal Universal DreamWorks Sony Pictures Sam c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) Mavis Dracula Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Taki Tamurai.jpg|Taki Tamurai (The Karate Kid cartoon) KylieGriffin06.jpg|Kylie Griffin (Extrme Ghostbusters) MGM Lionsgate Hasbro 150px-Sari Animated.JPG|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) MikoNakadai stockimage.jpg|Miko Nakadai (Transformers Prime) Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Mattel 961CE8D2-702E-4D06-827B-14AA885F4CEF.png|She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Lego NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Lego Ninjago) Macy normal.png|Macy Halbert (Lego Nexo Knight) ErisTVShow.png|Eris (Lego Legends of Chima) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie franchise) Anime & Manga Sm sailormoon 05-0.jpg|Sailor Moon (character) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) 7b0352a767af27b4ef5e236116233ee5595782d4 hq.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) Haruhi Suzumiya 2.jpg|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Video Games Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) CocoN.SaneTrilogy.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK franchise) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Category:Blog posts